Permission
by Ddelle26
Summary: Wally has already asked if he could date Dick, now he wants to marry him. He decided to ask some of the people that important in Dick's life, for that permission. One-shot Romance between Richard and Wally


**Author's Note: This could be considered a sequel to ****Death Wish **** it however can be read on its own. If you find any grammar or spelling messages feel free to message me or write it in the reviews and I will do my best in fixing them. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any characters within the story.****  
**

* * *

Wally sighed as he walk down the long hall way, savoring all the memories that came to mind. As he pasted the hallway table he just laughed, remembering how childish he was eight years ago. The specific memory flooded back to him like it was yesterday.

"_He is going to kill me!" Wally pleaded as he grabbed the hallway table like it was his job so he wouldn't have to enter Bruce's office._  
_Dick grunted in aggravation at his hopefully soon to be boyfriend. "He won't hurt you." "How do you know that. He is Batman, he is going to cut my balls off, he will make me disappear. He will make it so I NEVER existed." Wally was now flaring his arms in the air trying to make any point that would keep him from having to tell daddy-bats that he wants to date his baby-bird._

_"Look it, I will make sure that you have have your balls when you are done talking to him. I promise he won't lay a finger on you." Dick was now try to comfort wally from having an panic attack before he even saw Bruce. "What if he says I can't date you?" Wally now asked still trying to calm down._

A buzzing from his pocket brought him out of his trance. Taking the phone out his pocket he looked at the caller I.D., and answered straight away seeing that it was his boyfriend.

"Hey baby-bird whats-up" Wally smiled at his nickname for Dick "Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that I get off of work at six so we can do something then." "Ya sure babe we can do anything you wa-" Wally was cut short by loud screaming in the background. "Hey sorry to cut this short but I got to go love you see you at six" hanging up the phone Wally looked at his watch and saw that it was 4 in the afternoon, he only now had two hours to talk to Bruce and Alfred and then get home to get ready for tonight.

He finished walking down the hallway to Bruce's office. When he got there he knocked on the door, it seemed to echo throughout the long hallway. Wally heard a quite come in, from the inside. Doing as the voice commanded he enter the office. When he enter he saw that Bruce was on the phone making a business call so he moved to the seat in-front of the desk and thought about the last time that he had asked Bruce for something so big.

"_Well" Dick started, "Wally wanted to ask you something." _  
_As soon as Dick said this Wally could feel his hands start to sweat and started to regret not turning around and running as fast as could when he got to the manor. " Well sir,... Mr. Wayne... sir I was wondering... if you... would ... ummmmm ... let ... me ... ummmm ...date Richard sir." Wally managed to stutter out at a loss for words._

_After pondering this for a minute Bruce turned to Dick told him to leave the room so he could talk to Wally alone. As soon as Wally heard this he thought of all the bad things that Bruce would and could do to him. The thoughts in his head were enough for him to turn to Dick and give him pleading eyes to not go and leave him alone with his very protective adoptive father. Dick gave a swift nod to bruce and walked out of the office,glancing back at Wally for a brief second only to receive a look of pure panic. Laughing to him self he stepped out of the office and shut the door._

Bruce cleared his throat gaining Wally's attention. "Good afternoon, Wally what brings you to my office today." Wally then spoke up " Well Mr. Wayne I was hoping to be able to speak you about Dick." After hearing his son's name he gave Wally his full undivided attention. Wally then remember that Alfred was like a grandfather to Dick and asked " Do you think that Alfred could come in here to, I think that he would like to hear this as well." Bruce responded with a nod of his head picked up his phone and called Alfred telling him to come to his office. As they waited both men got lost in there thoughts as they waited for the older gentleman to come to the office.

Wally thought about how he was going to tell the other two men how he wanted to keep their favorite little bird all to himself. Bruce on the other hand was thinking how he was going to cause Wally physical harm if he hurt his son in anyway. Both of their thoughts some how seemed to had drift to the last time they were in this room together.  
Back inside the office Bruce looked back to Wally any emotion that might have been on his face was now gone. Just the look on Bruce's face made Wally shift uncomfortably in his seat.

_Bruce turned to Wally so he was facing him completely, he folded his hands and placed them on his desk. "So you want to date my son" Bruce started "What makes you think that I will let you date my son."_

The shifting of feet brought both of the men out of their minds and back into reality. The three men just sat there staring at each other until Alfred spoke "Master Wally, why did you want to speak to both Master Bruce and I?" Wally then took a little velvet blue box out of his pocket, and spoke "I want to ask Dick to marry me, and I wanted to ask your permission first." After he spoke that sentence he handed Bruce the box. Bruce opened the box and looked inside, there was a golden ring. Picking the ring up Bruce read the inscription on the inside. Richard, my little bird, I will love you until the end of time. After bruce read the ring he looked at Wally and smiled he handed the ring over to Alfred to look at it.

Wally then spoke up again "I know that it isn't much but I hope he will still like it. I love Richard, I love him with all my heart and soul. If I had to stop running just so I could be with him, I would. I would give my life for him, I would give anything just to make sure that he stays happy. I wou-" Cutting off Wally's little speech Alfred spoke " I know you would do anything for him, and it is very respectable of you to come ask Master Bruce if you could marry him, but why did you want me here?"  
"Because Alfred, you are big part of Dick's life and I wanted to make sure everyone that is important to him, approved of me asking for his hand in marriage." When Wally said this it brought a slight smile to the old mans face.

Wally looked over to Bruce to see a tiny smile on his face as well. The was quite again until Bruce said the one word that Wally had been waiting to here "Yes, yes Wally I give you my permission to marry him." Wally couldn't hold in his excitement when Alfred gave him their blessing as well. When Bruce handed wally the ring back he started to ask Wally so more questions he had. " When are you going to ask him?" Bruce couldn't hold back his smile when he was given the answer. "Tonight, today is our eight year anniversary. Can you believe it, we have been dating eight years."

"No, it seems like just yesterday you came in here and asked if you could date Richard." Wally was about to respond when his phone buzzed, he took it out of his pocket and looked at it. It was his alarm to remind him to go to the store and pick up flowers for tonight. After saying his good byes Wally walked out the door to go home and get ready for tonight. The night that would hopefully change his life.


End file.
